Luke's Ten Minute Rule
by FaithHendricks
Summary: Rory and Jess in LOVE during the happier times of season three. The interesting time Rory and Jess spent together and an important conversation that leads to some unexpected results.
1. Every Ten Minutes!

(A/N is at the bottom) This is in THIRD PERSON, for now… Bulked italics are thoughts. This is during the happier part of season 3, about midway. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once! I DO NOT OWN Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Lorelai's heels made clink-clunk noises as she walked up the wooden stairs that led to Luke's apartment. She put her hand on the banister to help her up the last step and pushed with a silly 'uhh' noise. As she crossed the short distance to the door that had 'William's Hardware Office Private' printed on the window, what she found was what she least expected. Lorelai turned the handle, swung the door open and strode right in. Her eyes quickly skimmed over the situation and knew immediately what was happening. Rory was lying on the couch with _Jess _lying on top of her; they were connected at the mouth! _He's totally feeling her up! _Lorelai thought, _what is he doing with his hands all over her?! _Flashbacks of Rory's conceiving flitted through Lorelai's mind, and she immediately pictured Rory's future just shootingout the window if she got pregnant. Amazed at how many thoughts could be in her mind at once, Lorelai quickly came back to the present, letting go of the doorknob and having her hand fly up to her chest.

"Ooh, oh!!" Lorelai yelled, quite startled. Jess and Rory immediately recognised her presence and jumped off each other, sitting upright on the couch. They were so startled that Jess accidently kicked something off the table. He smiled sheepishly at Lorelai and picked it up off the floor.

"Mom!" Rory yelled, covering her mouth.

"Surprise," Lorelai smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"I came up for a book."

"A book?" Jess asked, obviously trying to move the conversation along, quickly.

"Yeah,"

"Got a lot of books here, anything in particular?" Jess replied.

"It's one of Luke's," she added.

"Well, if it doesn't have Encyclopaedia Brown in the title that narrows it down a lot." He retorted.

"Walking tours, New York."

"On the table," Jess said before reaching around Rory to get the book. He handed it to Lorelai without actually standing up and Lorelai accepted it, slowly backing towards the door.

"Good, here it is, okay, so, thanks. Sorry about this."

"It's okaaay!" Rory assured.

"We should probably come up with a system or something." Lorelai pointed a finger at the two of them.

"Probably" Rory replied.

"Déjà vu, huh?"

"Déjà vu."

"Although, why I'd be walking into Luke's apartment like this in the future, I don't know, so put the system on the back burner."

"Okay!" Jess said.

"Mmkay. So, carry on, or… see ya!" Lorelai basically ran out the door, slamming it behind her leaving Rory and Jess to stare at each other, weirdly.

"Hm," Rory giggled. Jess decided that no more words were needed and he leant sideways, in towards Rory, switching his weight onto his right elbow that was resting on his knee. Rory moved in too, and as their noses grazed, each could feel the other breathe on their chin. Jess felt Rory search his soul as she looked into his eyes. Jess got a little lost in her blue depths and was court off guard when she pressed her lips onto his. Quickly regaining focus, Jess nudged her mouth open a slid his tongue in, not even waiting for permission but he realised he didn't need it when Rory mimicked his action. Placing one hand on her face and the other on her hip, Jess helped Rory scoot down so they were horizontal again. The leather couch made funny noises with the friction. As they continued kissing, Rory placed her hand behind Jess's ear and buried it in his thick brown hair. She squeezed her hand into a fist, holding on to a chunk full of hair in her hand. Jess moaned quietly and deepened the kiss before breaking off to lay soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

They were both breathing heavily, practically panting; unable to get enough of each other. As Jess made his way down to Rory's collar bone, she breathed in deep when he found a sensitive spot and began sucking on it. Rory angled her head away to give Jess more room and he loved that she loved it so he increased the pressure, making her back arch and push her stomach into his. Rory began imagining what her mother's face would look like when she discovered the not-so-obscure hikki on her neck. Rory giggled which caused her throat to vibrate and Jess laughed into her neck. His slick teeth were warm on her white skin. The sound of big feet coming up the staircase with exaggerated slowness and loudness quickly came into earshot. Jess sighed into Rory's neck and connected their mouths back together, while slowly moving them into sitting upright again.

"I'll get some from up here, Caesar!" Luke yelled in the direction of the door. He was standing in the foyer, 'casually' letting Rory and Jess know that he was headed in. Jess got the hint, knowing that Caesar didn't need anything from the apartment. He reached onto the table, still with his mouth on Rory's, grabbed a random book and opened it without looking. He broke off and they began staring into each other's eyes again, looking very in love. As the door to the apartment sluggishly opened, Luke peeked his head around it to check the situation. Neither of the teens moved, staring at each other and each other alone. Luke entered, figuring the atmosphere was safe and stepped over to the cash box on the kitchen table. The kids didn't move. Luke's piercing eyes were on them like a Hawk on a mouse and they stayed perfectly still, taking no notice of his actions what so ever.

"I just needed some more 'ones'," Luke said quietly. He fiddled with the cash box for a bit and collected about two or three one dollar notes in his hand. He locked the cash box back up and, with deliberated slowness, began pacing back to the door, never taking his eyes off Rory and Jess. Slightly startling Luke, Jess turned his face to him, nodded an 'Okay' and turned back. Luke smiled and was about to close the door before poking only his head in and saying: "You're books upside down, by the way." He hurriedly closed the door and jogged back down to his diner, leaving the apartment in silence.

**Rory's POV**

Jess's lips crashed back onto mine with infectious desire and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We collapsed back down to the couch with hands all over each other. With me laying on my left side and Jess on his right, he had one arm under and around me, holding me to him. His other hand was on my back, lifting my shirt a couple of inches and rubbing his hand along the soft skin there. I got shivers up my spine pressed even closer to him. Jess liked it when he made me shiver. Even if he simply brushed a cold finger up my arm and I shivered he would always smile, and this time was not exception. His lips stretched out over his face in a cheeky, closed mouth grin, causing our lips to separate. I moved my hand to the side of his head, pulling him back. I didn't want to break contact. It had been a little while since we had both been in such good make-out moods. I hitched my right leg up over his hip and we slowly began moving so _he_ was under _me_. We ended up in an unfamiliar position for me, but a seemingly arousing position for him. I never used to get _this_ into it with Dean. I was straddling Jess, my crotch just below his stomach but not too far down, if you know what I mean! I had my knees bent and I was rocked forward, putting pressure onto my hands which were above his head, leaning on the armrest part of the couch.

I kissed him, getting more forceful with every breath. _This is fun, _I thought, _he's totally reeling. I bet I could make him do anything I want right now. Hmm, in control, this is a good feeling. In fact, this is a pretty good way to get anything I want from him, ever. Finally, the secret to men, revealed! _I giggled a little into his mouth and he held me to him by my face, with one of his hands on each of my cheeks. I deepened the kiss, but when his hands slid their way down to my butt, I felt a little less in control then before. Not that I didn't like having his hands on my arse, that was quite nice actually, very nice, but it meant I was no longer in control, so I decided to gain some more power over him when I thought of a brilliant idea. Breathing was quickly becoming an issue, and for once I was glad. It gave me a chance to experiment on my effect on him. Our lips broke apart but our faces were still only centimetres away. I smiled widely before reaching my arms back, taking his hands in mine and leading them up above his head. I grabbed his wrists and moved them so I could lean my right hand on them, holding him in the position I wanted while still keeping my balance without completely laying all my weight on his torso. A confused expression flitted across his face and his features darkened slightly. A sort of 'what is this?' look appeared in his eyes and I simply pecked him sweetly once to shut his mouth before he spoke. Both of us still breathing heavily, trying to regain a steady breathing pace, I decided it was too soon to reconnect with his mouth in case we both suffocated each other right there and then. Instead I pecked him once on the spot right next to his mouth, then once on his cheek then, along his jaw and down around the sensitive part under his ear.

"What are-" Jess began, but I hushed him a put a single finger over his lips with the hand I wasn't using to keep him locked in place. I moved my mouth right next to his ear and whispered: "Be a good boy…" As I ran my thumb across his soft lips, I ended with, "Stay," before taking his earlobe into my mouth. Jess breathed in suddenly and didn't breathe out for a couple of long seconds. When he did continue breathing it was laboured and it sounded almost like panting! His earlobe was soft and a funny thing to have in your mouth but he seemed to like it so I sucked a little harder. Jess wasn't used to our relationship being a dictatorship, and neither was I but it was still pretty fun to mess with his mind a bit. I think he quickly understood why I was holding his wrists away from us; because if I let him touch me now, all hope would be lost and I would have no choice but to break away, either from him tickling me or from my own incapability of being able to resist the feeling of my lips on his. I decided to tease him a little, so I lightly ran my free hand's pointer finger down his cheek, only just touching him. I stopped at his lips and began tracing around them, all the while still sucking heartily at his ear.

I continued the light teasing, running my barely-touching-you finger down his chin, drawing a line all the way down his neck and stopped when I reached the neck of his shirt. I skipped the part covered with fabric and went straight to the hem, slipping my hand just underneath. I flattened my hand out and slid my palm all the way up his stomach and chest. _Who's the one shivering now? _I thought greedily as goose bumps rose on his skin. He laughed a little; I figured it was all he could get out what with his breathing being all this way and that. But little did he know, the sound of his deep husky voice was only adding coal to the rapidly developing fire. I savoured the feeling of his stomach muscles tensing as he chuckled with a smile. I continued rubbing my hands up and down his torso but switched my earlobe sucking occupation to what I believed to be a more desirable approach. I licked his ear once more before moving my short kisses up the side of his face and along his cheek bone. I turned my hand into a claw like shape and lightly scraped my nails along his abdomen, down, down to the waistband of his protruding boxers. I decided not to go any further in that direction today but I continued the delicate scratching along the lowest part of his torso I could reach without getting too raunchy!

I began giggling when his stomach did a funny little jagged shake under my hand; an automatic reaction to my tickling him. As my lips skimmed up and down his cheekbone, he immediately took the opportunity to reconnect our lips, one of the only positions in which he knew I would be helpless. I tried to yell an angry 'Hey!' into his mouth but it just sounded like a muffled 'meh'. He lifted his hands from their position on the armrest and they slithered down my arced back. _Hey! _I thought annoyed; _you were only pretending to be trapped! I really thought I was stronger than you…_ My thoughts trailed into sweet nothings as he slowly slid his hands up my back, _under _my shirt. His hands were cold; I hope I wasn't cutting off circulation before! His hands glided swiftly up and down my back, along my waist and across my stomach. I knew what he was trying to do. _You're trying to make me shiver aren't you? Well I'm not going to!! _Jess could basically read my mind. He withdrew his hand until his fingers were only just coming in contact with my skin. _Argh! I was banking on you not figuring that one out._ He slowly moved down past my belly button and, to my wild surprise, slipped a finger under the waistband of my jeans. _Okaaay, that was unexpected. _The kiss slowed and eventually stopped, with us just looking at each other. I wasn't sure what to do. For the first time in my life, I didn't have anything to say. I just looked at him, like a dumbfounded little lamb.

"S…sorry," Jess whispered. Neither of us moved. A couple of minutes passed, neither of us moved. A couple more minutes passed, neither of us moved. Then it hit me. The ball was in my court, he had already said something, so now it was my turn to either move or say something back. I sat up, still straddling him, and he half-sat up, resting on his elbows.

"Ummm…" I began, guiding a chunk of hair behind my ear, "Jess…" He was just staring at me. "I…well, you… I'm sorry, I…" stuttering on, I quickly realised that I was sitting on him, like _on_ him! "Oh!" I rocked to the side and sunk into the couch, with my left leg hanging over him and my right leg bent up to my chest.

"Rory," Jess said, sitting up properly, "I..." God, we sounded like a couple of idiots, what with the I…'s and the you…'s, "I wasn't meant to do it like that, I should've, I don't know, asked permission or something."

"No, Jess, don't be sorry, I mean-"  
"I didn't say sorry."

"Oh…"

"Sorry,"

"Sorry for not saying sorry or sorry for what happened before?"

"Sorry for both… I think. Wait… I did say sorry before," He looked confused so I shut up for a bit, "Sorry," he said again.

"No…" I sighed, looking him straight in the eye to let him know I was serious, "don't be, really. We should be able to do stuff like that without having to say sorry. I mean, I'm fine with it, I think… I mean I want to, it's just, you just kind of court me off guard a bit, that's all." I scooched my knees up and hugged them tightly, waiting for his response. His eyes lightened and he let a small smile show on his face.

"You…want to?" He pronounced each word perfectly, as to not be mistaken.

"Oh, well I…" _No more stuttering, _"Yeah." I smiled, and he smiled back

A/N

So, if you like it please tell me. This isn't a oneshot and more chapters will come :) Please tell me if you like it, please, please, please, PLEASE. This is my first ever fanfiction and I need to know if I suck! :D Okay, I'm awaiting your thoughts :D :D Also, please let me know if I didn't describe the positions well enough! It's not confusing to me, but I wrote it, so it shouldn't be, should it? If you see them in your mind in a really weird position that is totally not do-able, please let me know :) because that means ive done something really wrong. Or, if it was out of character! Because that's bad as well! Okay, so, that's enough :) R&R!! :D :D


	2. Walk and Talk

**A/N** Thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!! I **really **appreciate it!! It starts in Jess's POV, I'll write it if that changes. Bulked italics are thoughts. **This does not follow the proper 'Swan Song' storyline. **Okay, without further ado, the second chapter to 'Luke's Ten Minute Rule'.

**Disclaimer:** Oh my gosh, I already told you!! I DON'T OWN Gilmore Girls!! Now leave me alone :(

**Jess POV**

We sat in silence for a few minutes, not an awkward silence, just a silence. The busy street noises from below were floating up and into the open window, well as busy a noise that can come from the Stars Hollow main street. I heard Kirk yelling a hostile 'I do _not _have too many jobs!' to an unlucky townsperson. _He so does have too many jobs,_ I thought, _Okay, time to add another word._

"So…" I said, slowly dragging out the 'o', "What do you wanna do now?" _Ooo, nice way to begin the sex talk!! _I thought sarcastically.

"Well…" Rory began, "We could, I dunno, go for a walk, or something?" She sounded a little unsure.

"Okay," I said, my voice sounded scratchy, "Did I, uhh, make you uncomfortable?" _Better to say it now, I suppose, _I thought.

"What?" She jumped a bit and the words came rushing out faster than usual, "No, no! Not at all! I'm completely comfortable. Com_plete_ly," She moved her hands around in the air to add even more emphasis. I totally did make her uncomfortable. Damn, "So let's walk," she exclaimed, jumping from the couch and briskly marching towards the door. I got up followed her out and down into the hall.

She waited for me at the bottom of the stairs, a wide close-mouthed smile on her face. The light above made her features stand out like an angel or something. Her plump bottom lip was jutting out cutely and cast a shadow over her chin. I jogged down the stairs, not taking my eyes off of her and as I snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her in close for a kiss, I remembered how much she meant to me. _Absolutely no point in ruining that over sex. Maybe it will be a talk. Someday, soon, a talk that we'll have, someday. I mean we have to talk about it sooner or later, right? _She took the collar of my shirt in one hand and a chunk of hair in the other!

"Oww," I moaned into her mouth. She grinned and pecked me on the lips. "Hey, Rory," I began and she pecked me again, soft and sweet, "Can," peck, "we," peck, "talk?" peck, peck, peck.

"About," peck, "what?" peck, peck and tongue in my mouth!! She grabbed two handfuls of my shirt and yanked on it, pulling me closer. I put my hands on her wrists and slowly pulled, gradually releasing her grasp so I could look her in the eyes.

"Sex," I blurted out and at the perfect time, too!

Luke flung the curtain away, and stood with us in the tiny room separating the diner and the apartment. He stood with his arms rigid at his sides, fists in tight balls, and about 12 shades of red colouring his face.

"If Sookie had a baby?" Rory exclaimed rather suddenly. I gave her a sly 'huh?' look but she just smiled a gigantic grin and started rambling on. "Well I would say girl. And I know you would think I said girl because I'm a girl and I _must _favourite girls for some reason, but really I don't mind boys either, I mean, look how you turned out. Not too shabby." She continued on about somethinguruther concerning Sookie and if she had a baby, and about how she and Jackson had been trying to conceive and I decided that was enough for me, I tuned her out and looked toward Luke who was appearing to calm down. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged in an innocent 'typical women' sort of way. Luke seemed to buy it; he spun around and stalked back into the diner, leaving the curtain to sway in the wind. For some odd reason Rory was still rambling about Sookie and Jackson so I shut her up with a quick kiss to her lips.

"Nice save," I whispered onto her chin before kissing it once.

"… Thanks," she breathed. My arm took to around her waist, I pulled her next to me and we strode into the diner, out the door onto and Stars Hollow Main Street. We walked in silence for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other's company; but soon, something would need to be said. As we neared the town gazebo, I decided it was as good a place as any to discuss such a matter. We sat down and she rested her head on my shoulder while wrapping both her arms around me.

"Rory," I began, she looked up at me with puppy eyes, all blue and sparkly, "Can we, um…"

"Talk?" She finished for me.

"Yeah,"

"Okay, let's talk." She said, straightening up, "What about?" she was staring deep into my eyes and I wondered if she was testing to see if I was actually going to say what I was thinking.

"You know what about," I countered coldly.

"Do I?" _What's with the mind games Rory?! Enough already!_

"I should hope so; otherwise I'm immensely concerned about your hearing. It must be all the coffee,"

She smirked and her eyes narrowed, "I honestly didn't think you were the talking-about-that-stuff kind of guy. I figured you were more of a doing-that-stuff kind of guy." Ouch. That was cold. She must have seen something in my expression change because I could tell she immediately regretted her previous comment. "Sorry," She said quietly. Not a 'sorry' kind of guy.

"No need." I sighed, "Either way, this needs to be discussed, don't you agree?" She seemed taken aback. _Oh, crap._

"Oh! Well uhh.. I don't really... well, I guess so?" the words were thrown out of her mouth and they bounced all around the gazebo like ping pong balls in a bathroom.

"Well, that's really boosting the confidence!" I nodded sarcastically, "Thanks, Dr. Phill!" We sat in a sour silence after that.

"Jess," She began, almost whipsering. I sighed loudly, waiting for her to continue, "Okay, look," now, she was almost yelling and attracting the attention of many townspeople, "I get that your not really a heart-to-heart kind of guy, but would it really kill you to tell me what your feeling every once in a while?!" Her big eyes had 'Beware of the wrath that is Rory!' written through them, swirling around like oil in water. I didn't have anything to say after that. She was right. I never did say what I was really feeling. She crossed her arms over her chest and slumped back into the seat. A cute little pout was developing on her lips and I felt the almost uncontrollable urge to kiss them. I wouldn't have been able to stop myself if I didn't have weeks of practice before we were dating.

My voice was soft now, calm, "Rory... I just need you to answer one thing before you shoot fireballs out of your palms and towards my head, okay?" She nodded once. I slowly built up the courage to ask her, it took longer than i expected and I even hesitated a little before finishing, "Do you... want to?" I looked over at her soft brown locks shining in the cold sunlight.

We were both sitting up straight, the only contact being our shoulders slightly brushing against each other.

"Yes," She answered quietly. It was emotionless, and dead.

"So do I," I took her hands in mine and held them tightly, "Um, what about Sid and Nancy, though?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Luke and Lorelai," I said flatly.

"Oh, well, I can talk to Mom about it; I think it's about time for one of those anyway." She nodded looking over towards Luke's

"One of what?" I asked, confused.

"One of the 'talks'," she raised her eyebrows on the 'talks', emphasising it with her face.

"Ahh," I nodded, understanding. "Well how about you take Lorelai and I'll take Luke?" I suggested lightheartedly. She looked uncertain, and shifted her eyes down, as if our entwined hands had become incredibly interesting all of a sudden.

"How about I take Lorelai and you take to the hills?" She suggested.

"Ha ha, that's a joke, right?" I asked as serious as ever.

"Well…"

"Rory," I looked into the bottomless intensity of her baby blue eyes.

"How about I take Lorelai and I'll report back before you go to Luke?" She reasoned.

"Fine," I agreed, leaning in for a kiss.

"Fine," She repeated and closed the gap between our mouths. She tasted like coffee and cold air. Winter was on its way and it brought with it some interesting circumstances.

**Rory's POV**

It didn't take long after mine and Jess's 'talk' for me to get Mom at the perfect time for a bit of a 'talk' ourselves. We had ordered Al's and were sitting in the lounge room, scoffing at it hungrily. I stabbed my fork into a box full of Chicken Kungpow and left it sticking straight up.

"Mom," I began in an inquiring sort of voice, "Can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure, hon, what's up?" She answered, still shovelling food into her mouth.

"I thought we could, maybe talk about it." I said.

"It?" She asked, completely clueless.

"_It,_" I replied, emphasising it with my eyes.

"Oh, it." She nodded, putting her fork down.

"Yeah, it."

"Ha, it." She smiled in a weird sort of 'dear god, help me' way.

"Nothing's happened yet," I reassured her, " but… it might. Maybe."

"Maybe?" She asked. _God I wish she would stop repeating what I say_, I thought.

"Maybe," I nodded, "with Jess." I said his name slowly, knowing she would hate that one.

"Hm, with Jess." She repeated again. A fake closed mouth grin spread over her face.

"You still want me to tell you everything, right?" I was worried now, she wasn't responding the way I had hoped.

"Yeah. Uh, no. Well –"

"Which is it?" I asked, silently frustrated with her monosyllabic responses.

"We're doing this now." She nodded, a slight look of acceptance.

"Yes. Which is it?" I asked.

"I don't know." Oh.

"You'll let me know?"

"Yeah," A confusing response.

"Was that, yeah, you'll let me know, or yeah, that's your answer, you wanna know?"

"I guess, I wanna know, yes, and now, sure." Better.

"Well, nothing's happened."

"I heard."

"But it might."

"Okay. Could you tell me before it does?"

"Right before, or –"

"No, just. . .just before."

"Okay."

"Okay, good. Is that it?"

"For tonight, yeah."

"Good. This. . .this is good."

"Yeah, it is good."

"Okay, well, let's eat."

"Good." I smiled at her.

We began eating again and she put her arm around me. I was glad to have a Mom like mine. She understood so easily. Nothing more needed to be said tonight. I put my arm around her and we continued eating in a perfect silence.

**A/N More to come, my friends! More to come ;)**


	3. Bam and The Dirt is Gone

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Gilmore Girls.

The bell above the door at Luke's jingled cheerfully, adding even more joyful feelings to an already wonderful day. I pranced in, leaving Mom at one of the tables behind me, going straight to the counter. I was a woman on a mission, searching for Jess. I heard Mom arguing with Luke about yet _another _new special and what it included. The diner was quiet. There were maybe 5 people in there, all of their food already ordered. Jess came whizzing out of the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me sitting at the counter by myself.

"Hey," he smiled, leaning over the counter.

"Hey," I replied, meeting him halfway for a brief lip-lock. As I pulled back I noticed he had already managed to place a mug in front of me and was turning to get the jug. The steam flew up my nose as he poured the coffee in. _Mmm, strong today, _I thought happily. I took a gulp and smiled up at him. Jess leant forward onto his elbows, creating an intimate, only-two-in-the-world kind of atmosphere. My Mom laughed behind me and Jess looked over my shoulder to see Luke standing over her with a furious tone of voice. They were playing the everlasting game of Luke and Lorelai. I took Jess's face in my hands, forcing him to look at me.

"Hey," I began, kissing him once, "So I talked to my Mom," I was smiling and he picked up on my 'it went well' vibe. Jess closed the short distance between our faces, rubbing his nose on mine before pressing our lips together. Multiple short but sweet pecks were laid on my mouth, along my jaw and up my cheek. I giggled sweetly. From any onlooker's point of view we probably seemed incredibly innocent and in love but a fire burned inside my stomach that I had no hope of controlling. "There's this, uh, band of German's staying at the Inn tonight, and Mom needs to supervise to make sure that everything goes as planned. She's not going to be home until…at least one or two in the morning." I said in a suggestive tone but my eyes were focused on my coffee cup, the steam that was swirling around it. Both my palms circled it protectively.

Jess laughed quietly, putting his hands around mine, "I'll be there at 8," he stated, but still with a hint of query in his tone. My heart felt like it was falling off a cliff, I smiled and nodded, our eyes meeting. Jess leaned closer so I could smell his breath. _Toothpaste and biscuits, _I made a mental note to feed him something heartier and manlier tomorrow. Our lips greeted each other eagerly, but with a calm steadiness. _I can't wait for tonight_.

**Jess POV (Moments later)**

I pulled back and smiled at her. She took a few long gulps of her coffee and then it was gone. I was a little confused at first. _Where did you put that? _I thought, _is there a pot plant that I don't know about? You poured it out didn't you?_ I was close to checking the sugar holders in case she tipped a bit in there, but then I remembered where Rory had gotten her hideous eating habits'. I sighed and shook my head, glancing over at Lorelai who was still talking with Luke. I wanted to smack them both in the face. _Just wake up and smell the obvious, already, we're dyeing here!_ I shifted my attention back to Rory, veering away from our previous topic. I didn't want to wreck anything for that night.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your bus right about now?" I asked, looking at my wristwatch.

"My first class was American History and my usual teacher called in sick so it got cancelled. They wouldn't usually do that but the administration office doesn't really like the History faculty because they are always requesting permission notes and all other stuff…" I tried hard to listen to the words but after a little bit I was just listening to her voice. The way it went high and fast at some points but then low and slowly exaggerated at others. I laughed when she laughed and nodded when she nodded. Most of the time I would be actually listening to what she was saying but the way the early morning light streaming through the windows caught her cheeks and hair, I couldn't help but get distracted. She nodded once then sighed, signalling the end of her story. I wanted to ask her if her Mom knew about what we were planning for that night, but I didn't want to act like the big king who was going to take over the house or anything… and I especially didn't want to act like we were going to have sex if we weren't!

"So, uh… Does your Mom … know?" I highlighted the 'know' with my face and let a smile crack at the edges of my mouth.

"Oh, yeah!" Rory exclaimed, I was a little startled and pulled my head back, squashing my neck into my shoulders. "She said she doesn't want you there when she gets home, but, yeah, she knows," Rory grinned and nodded. She seemed a little over confident, or she was putting it on.

"Okay," I said, my voice was a bit raspy, so I swallowed hard. I looked over Rory's shoulder to see Lorelai walking up to us; her eyes were fixed intently on mine. She stopped next to Rory, leaning down to kiss her goodbye.

"I'll be back at the house later this afternoon but I have to be gone by 7, okay babe?" She asked. Rory nodded, smiling.

"Take a donut, you didn't eat," Rory suggested and before she could finish, Lorelai was walking around behind the counter, getting a paper bag off the low shelf. Just as she had slipped her icing covered death ball into the bag, Luke came racing out of the kitchen.

"Get out!" He yelled, pointing to the door, "Get out from behind my counter! This is a staff only counter!!!"

Lorelai put on her pout mouth and big eyes, changing her voice to high school girlish, "But, Luke, I love you! I want to be your girlfriend!!" She shuffled out from behind the counter and kissed Rory on the head before turning to me and saying, "Bye Jess,"

"Ma'am," I replied, nodding. She gave me the evil eye and walked out the door. I looked over at Rory who was giving me the 'why do you do that, you silly boy?' look. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned over to kiss her again.

**Rory POV**

The day took forever to end but I was in an insanely good mood. Paris and I didn't fight at all, I had all my due homework with me and I finished my novel just as the bus pulled up to Stars Hollow. Jess and I had decided not to see each other until that night unless there was an emergency of some kind, so I went straight home. As I walked in the front door, the clock on the table read 4:11 PM. I smiled, _3 hours and 49 minutes to get everything ready. _I walked into my room and began unpacking my schoolbag with exaggerated slowness. I then took off my school uniform, changing into pyjamas.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I looked in the mirror, _you're so naive, _I thought to myself. Crouching to reach the drawers at the very bottom of my dresser, I began fumbling through some things that I didn't even remember getting. Eventually I laid my hands on the items I was looking for and sighed, _you're really doing this,_ I thought as I pulled the red and black lacy garment from the drawer. A matching pair of bra and panties, covered in frills, lace, bows, red love hearts, everything. When I finished putting it on, I didn't really want to look at myself. I more just wanted to cover myself up really quickly. I felt incredibly slutty, but I figured that seeing myself now would be better than seeing these strewn on the floor later. I turned to face the mirror, but my eyes were covered by my hands.

As I slowly moved my arm down, I was startled by what I saw. The bra must have been a push-up or something; I didn't really want to inspect it too much before I put it on in case I chickened out, because my boobs looked big! I actually had cleavage! _Whoa, Rory, you're not a little girl anymore!_ I moved closer to the mirror to get a better look. I looked _hot_! I turned around to view the back which was barely covering my butt. The underwear ensemble contrasted with my skin like the moon against the night sky. I was a little turned on just by looking at myself!! _Okay, enough on that, time to get everything else ready._ Unsure if whether or not my Mom had been home yet, I decided to cover up by slipping on a skirt and plain grey t-shirt, they didn't hug too tightly so you couldn't really see the folds of lace through the clothes.

About an hour and a half had passed before my Mom came home. By that time I had made the bed, cleaned the kitchen (not that it was ever very messy), tidied up the living room and cleaned the bathroom. Mom noticed the differences straight away and she walked in on me scrubbing the toilet bowl.

"Hi, Hun," she smiled, "what are you doing?" I got up and wiped my completely not sweaty forehead with my arm.

"Just cleaning," I replied innocently as if it were what I did all the time.

"Oh, okay," I think she was expecting a more detailed answer but I wasn't in the mood, I was on clean-up-everything drive. She turned and left the bathroom. I followed her into the kitchen.

"How long do you have?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to come home earlier but Michel decided that by taking an extra long lunch brake he would be able to operate better tonight. When I told him that he wasn't working tonight, he acted surprised, like he was expecting some kind of compensate for thinking he was." I just shook my head and laughed.

"So, I can only stay for a coffee and then I have to go again, I'm sorry," she smiled sadly whilst filling her mug full of the stuff.

"That's okay," I said, "I was just getting stuff ready," I said. It came out a little too casual. She looked taken aback, and looked into her cup.

"So we're really doing this, huh?" She asked.

"Well, not _us_," I gestured to my Mom then to me,"… but yeah." I didn't want to lie to her about this, no way, but I didn't really know how to say it all. She sighed and put her mug down on the table.

"Rory, do we need to talk about it. As in, _it…_ in detail?"

"Mom!" I exclaimed. She gave me the 'what?!' face.

"Rory, I'm serious,"

I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I just said, "Mom, its okay. I'm not _entirely _clueless. I understand how it works." I said nodding. I spun around quickly and whizzed into my room, hopefully avoiding unwanted conversation.

Her phone rang and she picked it up with a very cheerful, "Lorelai Gilmore speaking," her tone quickly changed to vicious and angry, "What?! No, no, no, no, no, no! …. What?! … Michel, no... Okay, you know what? Don't do anything until I get there! … Yes, I want you to stand right where you are until I arrive, okay?! And don't think Sookie won't dob you in to me! I want to see the phone still held to your ear when I get there, understood?" She snapped the phone shut and popped her head into my room, "I've gotta go, Hun, details later!" She kissed her hand and waved at me. I nodded and smiled. At least I was alone again, free to clean and tidy all I wanted!

One hour later the entire house was spick and span so I decided to get started on my homework but then I remembered that I handed it all in today. I looked at the clock every five seconds. Once, I looked at it five times and it didn't change once. _A watched clock never ticks,_ I thought, giggling. _What a great way to spend the time your, Rory, make up some nifty little sayings! And when your grandchildren ask how on earth you did it, you'll reply with 'well, I was waiting for my boyfriend to come and DO ME!' _I scolded myself. Exactly twenty minutes passed and I only had 59 to go. _Don't count down, Rory, just don't do it._

I managed to keep myself busy on the couch with some Ayn Rand and before I knew it, there was a loud knock at the door. My stomach flipped and released a zoo full of butterflies inside it. As I walked over to the foyer, a part of me thought, _I'm proud of you for not counting down, Rory, I truly am. _I smiled and opened the door.

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry for the cliff hanger guys! I'm really, really sorry!! I don't know if I should make them have sex or not!! Please help me, please just review and tell me what you think. AHH!**

**P.S. I hope you liked this chapter (:**


	4. Cold Winter Nights

**Luke's Ten Minute Rule – Chapter 4**

The cold wind blew in through the door pushing my hair away from my face. Jess's hands were shoved deep in his pockets and his breath made the air turn white.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hey," he replied. He didn't move.

"Come in," I said, moving away from the door frame. He still didn't move. I waited a couple of seconds but still nothing, he was just looking down at his shoes and breathing.

"_Please_ come in?" I said, dipping my head so I could see his eyes, "It's cold." He turned his face away and sighed. I waited a couple more seconds before grabbing the front of his jacket and yanking him inside. _What's with you?_ I thought. Jess stumbled a bit from my pull and wandered toward the kitchen, me following close behind. We walked in and he sat at the table, I sat across from him.

"You okay?" I asked, my heart began to pump with more force than usual, my stomach becoming heavy.

He just nodded, "Yeah," resting his arms on the table. He finally lifted his head and looked straight into my eyes. I sighed, unsure of what to do next.

"You want something to drink? We don't have much… water? We have water," I suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

He just shook his head. "No thanks."

"Okay," I nodded. I got up and walked to think sink to get _myself_ a drink. As I picked a cup up off the rack, his chair made screeching noises against the floor as he scooted it out. I didn't turn to see what he was doing. The cup filled up with water after I turned the tap on and I sculled almost the whole thing. Two big hands on my hips startled me and I jumped a little, tipping the remaining water down the sink.

My heart was beating so fast I could _hear _it! My stomach felt like there was an elephant doing gymnastics inside it. I tried to keep my breath steady but it just came out in long, wobbly threads. I felt his mouth kiss the right side of my neck from behind and I goose bumps rose on my skin. I wanted to turn around and kiss him back but I didn't dare move, my body was frozen like ice. His hands snaked onto my stomach and he hugged my waist. I placed the cup back onto the rack and let my hands dangle in the sink.

His kisses were slow and simple pecks but they burned me like hot plates. He took his hand from my torso to move the hair away from my neck. In a few short seconds, I changed from being frozen to forcing myself not to move. I wanted more affection but I didn't want to stop the sweet kisses he was giving. I quickly decided that if I didn't move, he might get offended and stop.

I slowly turned to the left so our heads didn't collide and held his face in my hands. His neck was dipped low and his lips were swollen, adorable and pouted. His hands were _barely _touching my back, tracing lines along my spine. I reached up and pressed our lips together, the fire in my stomach coursed through my veins and into my mouth. Our kiss started off slow, lots of little lip locks, smiling during each short break. It quickly became faster, more passionate. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entry. I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue inside.

I moaned into his lips, running my hands up his chest. I wanted closer contact, more of him. I took the zipper to his jacket in my fingers and slowly brought it down, still keeping our mouths feverously locked. It unclipped at the bottom of the line and I put my hands on his broad shoulders, pushing it off. He let it slide down his arms and land on the kitchen floor. Jess was wearing a button up shirt with a t-shirt underneath. I could understand his need to layer it up. The weather was dramatically becoming colder by the day. It was going to be nowhere near cold in the Gilmore house tonight, though.

Reaching his arms around my waist, he held me to him as I stood on my tip-toes. I put my hands on his neck, my fingertips inching into his hair. Before I knew, my feet had been lifted off the ground and my bum had been sat on the counter next to the sink, my legs wrapped around Jess's stomach. I got lost in the touch of his hand, the flicker of his tongue, his hot breath on my chin. I got so lost, in fact, my actions were becoming uncontrollable. I bit onto his tongue when it entered my mouth, so hard I could feel it slice.

_Oops_

"Ah!" Jess held his mouth.

I gave him an apologetic look, "Oh, god! I'm sorry. I just got… carried away."

He stood holding his mouth for a minute, expressing pain with his 'ahh's and odd side glances.

"Is there blood?" He poked it out cutely, like a little boy. Red liquid was oozing from the end of his tongue.

"Err, yes… but only a little!"

**A/N**

**Sorry for the short, unimportant, uneventful update! I just needed to update SOMETHING and I've had this hanging around for ages. I hope you all liked it. I'm still stuck on whether or not I should write the sex scene, or if there should be a sex scene at all. PLEASE HELP! : ) Thankyou, leave a review if you would like to see more.**


End file.
